


Biding Time

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Quiet Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, cursed ariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula knows true magic, the kind that makes people give their souls to her. But the truest magic she practices is that contained in her touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biding Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Ariel/Ursula - the sound of silence](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5888076#t5888076).

Ursula knows true magic, the kind that makes people give their souls to her, the kind that changes lives for the better and the worse. But the truest magic she practices is that contained in her touch—even when Ariel does not possess the pleasure-parts of a human woman, Ursula manages to reduce her to wreck with lips to her neck, with biting pressure to the softness of her nipples, with a well-placed pinch on her hips or tug of her hair.

“My good girl,” Ursula purrs in that rasp of hers, a wicked grin crawling to her lips. One large hand comes back to caress the small of Ariel’s back, the other cups the delicate curve of her neck, squeezing only enough for Ariel to go dizzy with lust. “Be quiet for me, pet.” That grin becomes even more wicked, even more dirty. “As if you have a _choice_.”

Ariel knows it’s a cruel game, all of it—she could not find happiness on land, so Ursula was forgiving enough to give her back her fin. She promises to return her voice someday, she _will_ return it, but Ariel must keep her end of the bargain for just a little bit longer.

Still—when Ursula urges Ariel’s mouth to her breast, when she leaves sucking bruises on Ariel’s body from her tentacles, Ariel’s voice wants to come out. It’s there, waiting in a cry and groan in the base of Ariel’s throat.

Someday, it will return to them both.


End file.
